Problem: To get to work each morning, Ben takes a scooter 9.29 miles and a train 7.28 miles. In total, the journey takes 35.2 minutes. How many miles is Ben's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Ben travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on train = total distance. ${9}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Ben travels 16.57 miles in total.